


Try for Baby

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Implied Mpreg, M/M, good old team-bonding breakfast, i saw a showerthoughts post a while ago and was inspired, no smut but it's very clear there is smut happening before and after the events of this, not so much actual team bonding involved, tho to be fair Thor is mostly sleeping lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Tony and Loki are late for Team Breakfast, which while not unexpected, is still annoying. When they finally show up it is obvious why they were so late.or“We’re trying to have a baby” is just a socially acceptable way of telling people you’re having sex a lot (-showerthoughtsofficial)





	Try for Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol  
> Did I ever mention I'm a really slow writer and serial procrastinator? This took me like two months to write sdkjghsd
> 
> So I saw [this post](http://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/181930486604/showerthoughtsofficial-were-trying-to-have-a) from showerthoughts and I was just 100% inspired to write this... without actually writing smut, cause I don't do that lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ~~and also I'm definitely still working on everything else I started, but alas. I'm slow, am more of an artist by default and keep having new ideas which is why I'm only posting finished work and thus it takes me a while to post new stuff~~

“It is like wayy too early, Steve. Do we really have to do our Team Breakfast today? You are aware we had a mission in the middle of the night, right?” Clint whined, repeatedly letting his head fall onto the table- thunk, thunk, thunk- in the Avengers common floor kitchen. 

Team Breakfast, much like Team Dinner, had been forced upon the Avengers by Steve- with Natasha's help, mind you- and was held once a week. Mandatory team building exercise, they say. Torture, say the night owls of the team.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha wordlessly handed Clint a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. “Stop whining, Clint. Or do you want to chance Steve dragging you from bed even earlier next time to help with the breakfast? Don't tell me you've already forgotten the last time he did that with Tony.”

Color rapidly leaving his face, Clint sat up straight faster than he could thank Natasha for the coffee, which he nervously gulped down while staring at Steve's back. 

Steve who was just flipping the last batch of pancakes masterly in the pan. Thor was eating in a completely uncharacteristic slow manner, obviously too tired still for fast motions, while Bruce blearily sipped on his tea, also clearly not awake enough to do anything else yet. But Tony...

“Speaking of Tony,” Clint started with narrowed eyes, “he's still missing, together with Loki too, which is damn unusual for the menace. And it would truly be a shame if they missed the Team Breakfast and Steve were to wake them both up early for a whole week, right Nat?”

Natasha just shrugged, watching Steve cook. “They're not too late yet, but not for much longer, judging by how fast Steve is finishing up over there.” Natasha glanced up into a corner of the room. “Say, JARVIS. Are the two of them still awake?”

“Indeed, they are, Ms. Romanoff.” JARVIS responded, much to the surprise to everyone- Tony awake at this hour? Loki was certainly not surprising, but Tony was notoriously known for his horrid sleeping schedule. And yet everyone was too tired to really care about the miracle.

“Is that so?” Steve asked from his place by the oven. “Why aren't they here yet then, JARVIS?” 

It had taken Steve quite a while to be able to so effortlessly talk to JARVIS, the concept of an AI so unbelievable to him on top of everything else in this new time. But by now they had settled in a comfortable friendship, Steve being able to rely on JARVIS' knowledge of the times when he didn't understand something being said- by Tony or anyone else.

“The sirs are currently otherwise occupied in their bedroom, Captain Rogers. Though I will make sure they join the team as soon as they are done.” JARVIS replied disdainfully. He liked it when the team ate together, since Tony wasn't able to skip out on food then as he was so used to do. And as it has since turned out, Loki as well. Both of them had a tendency to become too immersed in their projects- projects that currently seemed to be each other.

At that Clint let his head fall back on the table with a groan. “Honestly, how do they have that kind of energy so early in the morning?!”

Steve sighed while shaking his head. “I really do wonder why Tony always vehemently insists on being so late. It's neither good for the team, nor for him.”

Just as Steve finished making the last pancake, Tony and Loki strolled out of the elevator and into the kitchen, both wearing a varying amount of clothing. Their disheveled hair- even Loki's was a mess, unusual!- and content expressions both clear signs to what they have been up to until just now. If everyone hadn't already known before.

Steve watched with a raised eyebrow as Loki immediately sat down at the table while Tony went over to the coffee maker. Neither said a word, but Loki's gaze was intently fixed on Tony, while subconsciously rubbing at his neck- several quickly healing marks still visible. 

Waiting for the coffee to finish, Tony took out two plates and stacked pancakes for Loki and him on them, bringing them over to their place and then coming back for the now finished coffee. Only for Tony to find out that a certain super soldier had taken the mug instead and was now holding it into the air above his head, using his unfair height advantage.

“Tony, I thought we all agreed to let the bedroom stuff in the bedroom?”

“Oh come on, Steve! Maybe if there wasn't a mandatory “Team Breakfast”- not even including the punishments for being late- we would do that. But we can't all have what we want, right? Now will you give me back my coffee?” Tony retorted and finally managed to snatch his coffee back, and without spilling a drop too. Hah! If that wasn't nice going. 

Tony felt like the day was definitely going great, if only he could acquire some tea for Loki too... and yep! Success! A good day indeed.

Sitting down next to Loki and handing him the tea together with a not quite chaste kiss, he looked back to Steve, who was finally joining the table with his own plate as well. “So why are we doing Team Breakfast when we've been fighting through half the night? What if I had wanted some good decent sleep, Steve! Did you think about that?”

Clint whose head had disappeared into a pillow of his own arms pipped up at that as well. “I said the same thing!”

“Exactly! Just look at Thor! He fell asleep on the table!” Tony pointed out and indeed, Thor's head had joined his pancakes on the table, eyes closed and breathing slowly.

“You didn't sleep though, did you?” Bruce interjected from behind his by now almost empty tea cup. His voice was definitely disappointed.

“Brucie! Why would you be even thinking that! I definitely told you that Loki and me would be going to sleep after blowing off some steam after the mission, right?”

Tony looked from Bruce to Loki and back with big eyes, but Loki only snickered and mumbled something about there indeed being quite a lot of blowing involved. Tony regarded Loki with a raised eyebrow. The other man hadn't been that tired yet a short while ago, but just then he caught onto Loki's slight smirk which he was trying to hide behind his tea.

“Tony, we all know that what you say and what you do sometimes isn't exactly the same” Bruce said admonishingly, but he was smiling so Tony deemed it ok. Bruce wasn't mad at them for skipping sleep.

He still felt the need to justify himself though. “Well, we just didn't get to the sleeping yet and it's not my fault the breakfast is mandatory. So you should actually be blaming Steve. Only seems fair, right?”

“Tony.”

“Yes,Natasha?” Tony batted his eyes at the spy, going for the innocent play.

”Just eat and go back to your room.” The spy told him in a flat tone as she patted Clint's head that had joined his arms on the table again.

“I mean, we were already planning to-” Tony started, but was cut off by Natasha again.

”To sleep. Go to your room to sleep. You both look like you're starting to need it, or am I in the wrong here?” She gently told them looking at both Tony and Loki. Loki cocked his head and mustered her appearance in much the same way.

“Why, Romanoff, I didn't know you cared so much about us, but no worries. Anthony and I are both able to take care of each other without your help.” Loki shot Natasha a wry grin, his eyes now on Tony again. Tony who started to daintily sip on his coffee, conversation now that Loki said his piece seemingly above him. 

And with no one wanting to object Loki and incite a fight this early in the morning, said conversation also stopped, though the mood remained off after that.

Tony trying to escape the others- as well as the sour mood- as fast as possible shoveled down his pancakes in record time and turned to Loki with a grin, only to see the other take his time sweet time savoring Steve's admittedly great cooking. 

Did it on purpose too, that fucker. Raised his eyebrows at Tony as if to ask what was wrong when Tony caught his eyes. 

Tony groaned and let his head fall onto the table and he was definitely not pouting now. 

Several long agonizing minutes later, Loki finally finished his breakfast and Tony immediately threw himself around the others neck. “Can we go back to bed now, Loki-doki?”

Tony grinned as he softly kissed and nibbled directly under Loki's ear- the mark he had left there prior already gone again- and knew the other had rolled his eyes without seeing thus. 

One theatrical sigh later- Tony was pretty sure there was a second eye-roll involved there-, Loki relented. “Fine, if you insist like this, my dear.”

With that Loki stood up pulling Tony up with him and with a wave of his hand their dirty dishes disappeared into the sink.

All the while Tony was mouthing at Loki's neck and wrapping his legs around the taller mans form who promptly held Tony up close to him by grabbing his ass. Tony moaned appreciatively from where he was still kissing Loki.

Every Avenger seated at the table groaned exasperatedly, too used to the couple's behavior. 

"Guys, we really don't need to know what you're doing in your alone time" Steve still calls after them, face a shade too red.

Lifting his head Tony stares back at the super soldier while Loki continued to carry him away, back to the elevator. "Well, **Steve** , maybe we're just trying to have a baby, ever thought about that?" Tony retorted with a grin that had everyone shutting up immediately and a few eyes had grown round as they stared after the insufferable pair.

Back in their bedroom Tony finds himself pressed against a wall as Loki kissed every straight thought out of Tony's mind- not that he's been thinking straight at all since Loki and him got together.

But too soon did Loki part from Tony and gazed into his partners eyes, touching their foreheads together.

For several minutes Loki just stared at Tony like that, ignoring Tony's whining at the pause. 

When Loki finally spoke again his voice sounded as soft and quiet as a whisper of wind. “You want to have a baby with me?” 

And oh god, were those tears in Loki's eyes? Tony wasn't equipped to handle this... well, THIS! 

He hadn't said that to make Loki cry. He only wanted his teammates to shut up and let the two of them do as they wanted! And yet...

"I... I mean, I know it's impossible, babe. But if you're saying it like that...... i guess, kinda? I'm not against the idea of having a child, especially if it's with you, Lokes. I love you more than anything else, you know that right? So... I guess I'd love to have a child with you, sweetheart. We'd both be the proudest fathers in the whole galaxy, because our child could only be amazing!” 

As Tony rambled on, Loki's tears only seemed to intensify and really, that shouldn't be allowed! There were too many raw emotions in the air and Tony didn't know how to handle it.

“Oh god, Loki. Come on. You don't need to cry because of this! I mean if you really want to have a kid we can just-”

But he was cut off by a devouring kiss from Loki. And as Loki pulled back again, he was grinning from one ear to the other, tears seemingly forgotten as he let go of his lover and sauntered over to the bed, leaving Tony at the wall.

“Please, do shut up and finally come back to bed, my love. You might find that I'd enjoy a few more rounds than previously anticipated before we finally sleep.” 

And they did just that.

 

A month passed and Tony woke up alone in bed, but he could hear Loki bustling around in the penthouse kitchen, so he wasn't worried.

Standing up, Tony went to the bathroom to get ready for a fresh new day. Just as he was about to exit with just a towel around his form, he saw something unusual lying on the bathroom sink.

He stared at the object and somewhere in the back of his brain, a voice told Tony that this was a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

In that moment Loki came in through the bathroom door. “Morning, Tony, my dear! What's taking you so long? I made us some tasty breakfast this morning, so hurry up!”

Tony looked up from the test on the sink and stared at Loki's form. While he registered the smile on Loki's face, his eyes kept drifting towards the others flat stomach. It couldn't be... could it?

Loki stepped towards Tony with a frown, when the man didn't reply. “Is something wrong, my love?”

Tony blinked out of the haze that had overtaken him and his eyes shifted from Loki back to the pregnancy test in the sink. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, as he looked back to Loki who hadn't missed Tony's glance towards the sink.

With a sigh Loki took his partners hands in his and looked him into the eyes.

“Ah, I knew I had forgotten something... I wanted to surprise you with the news during breakfast, but I guess you already know now.”

Loki smiled at Tony who just stared at him with huge eyes.

“I'm pregnant, my love.”

The haze Tony had found himself in previously returned...

And he passed out.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest I wrote all this and still got no real idea what it is skdjgd 
> 
> all I wanted was to write Tony saying "Well, **STEVE** , maybe we're just trying to have a baby, ever thought about that?"  
> oh my gosh I just had a revelation. Tony is going to be that parent that is gonna hecking sass **Hellen** to hell and back kjghdf Loki probably too, but with more finesse ksjdhsdgdg 
> 
> ok, really. That is all now


End file.
